randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key
'"Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" '''is the thirty-fourth episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 5, 2013. Synopsis Randy and Howard must sacrifice everything to prevent the Ninja's ultimate enemy from running amok. Plot Howard is waiting impatiently at the school gym when Randy comes in, obviously from fighting Robo-Apes, and Howard rants about Randy ninja-ing without him. Coach Green shackles the two boys together and announces a three-legged "safety search," which the first team to present evidence of having visited various dangerous sites around the school will win, allowing that team to determine what activity it will undertake in gym. Among the teams are Flute Girl and Stevens, who has given her his band pin; Mick and Bash, who intends to pummel the others with dodgeballs if he wins; and Randy and Howard, who is desperate to win so he can sleep through gym class. Coach Green fires a rocket launcher (destroying Principal Slimovitz's car in the process) as a starting gun. Underground, the Sorcerer explains to the rat that every hundred years and a day, the sorcerer's key, which can release him, reveals its hidden location for only one minute, but that at each previous interval, it has eluded him. For this hundred years' revelation, however, he has prepared a cauldron of yellow stank, which can give him control of its victim, whom he can then use to find the key. Back in school, Randy and Howard have already taken pictures of themselves pictures of themselves at four hazardous school sites, and now only one remains — when the Nomicon starts buzzing, and Randy answers it, allowing Bash and Mick to take the lead in the safety search, much to Howard's frustration. Inside the Nomicon, Randy learns about the sorcerer's key and the lesson He wakes up, still strapped to Howard, underneath Norrisville High, where the last picture is supposed to be taken. Randy then decides to bail on the search in order to find the sorcerer's key, dragging Howard all the way to the school in the process. Meanwhile, Cynthia snaps a picture of Stevens and Flute Girl under a gigantic hornets' nest, another safety search hazard, and Flute Girl notices that Stevens has given Cynthia a band pin as well, breaking her heart. The Sorcerer senses it and adds the final ingredient to his yellow stank, and releases it, transforming Flute Girl and Stevens into a single three-legged monster which he sends to find the sorcerer's key. Meanwhile, a brilliant ray of sunlight shoots through the school, bouncing off various reflective surfaces and finally creating a portal to the sorcerer's key through locker 216 (which belongs, incidentally to the Nameless Girl with a Purple Sweater). Before the Randy and Howard can enter, however, stanked Stevens and Flute Girl immediately dived into it. Randy ninja outs, still strapped to Howard, and enters it after. Inside Randy was trying to defeat the monster, and at the same time, the rat spilled The Sorcerer's remaining yellow stank, and he became upset. Randy realizes what the Nomicon was teaching, he was suppose to work with Howard to retrieve the sorcerer key. Randy then asks Howard how to destank a three-legged mutant band-geek. Howard then tells Randy he needs to destroy the band pin Stevens gave Flute Girl. So he throws a ninja ring to destank the two of them, much to The Sorcerer's misfortune. Then, the two students pushed out from the locker, Flute Girl gave him back the band pin, so did the other girls that Stevens gave the band pin too. Inside locker 216, the Nomicon explains to Randy he needs the key for the final battle, which Howard says that ninja is a solo thing. Randy then leaves the locker, saying that the final battle is so honkin' bruce. The two of them laid in the mat of the floor, saying that they won the safety search and gets to sleep in gym class. Coach Green then whispers to the class that on the sign of his tweeter, they will throw balls at Randy and Howard. In the end, the two of them got hit with balls. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorcerer *Flute Girl *Stevens Secondary characters *Coach Green *The Sorcerer's Rat *Bucky Hensletter *Dave *Bash Johnson *Mick Background characters *Mrs. Driscoll *Cass Simonson *Cynthia *Doug *Glenn *Mike Moe *Ranginald Bagel *S. Renisewn *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Cowbell Player *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Purple Sweater Trivia *The title may be a reference to the title of the first Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and its American title, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. *This episode was supposed air with "McFear Factor," but due to Disney XD's "I Dare You Chicken" finale, "McFear Factor" aired earlier. *Along with "McFear Factor," this episode was featured on the Canadian channel Disney XD on Demand before the intended air date. *A deleted clip of animation shown on animator Adam Kelly's 2013 showreel has Randy and Howard holding hands as they land on the monster, and then awkwardly letting go of each other's hand once they notice it. *It is revealed that despite being skinny, Randy is very strong. The same could be said for Howard in this episode, holding up one side of a monster without a Ninja suit. *This is the first time in the series that Flute Girl and Stevens are stanked. *This episode reveals that there will be a final battle between the Ninja and the Sorcerer. *In the brief montage characterizing the different centuries in which the Sorcerer laments that the Key ELUUUUUDED Him, the title card for "100 Years Ago" is accompanied by Scott Joplin's 1902 musical composition "The Entertainer" and that for "200 Years Ago" by Ludwig van Beethoven's 1808 Fifth Symphony. *when randy is in the nomicon during it's explanation it appears that the nomicon is arguing with itself, implying that it is more then one conscious. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes